Avería Afortunada
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI - LEMON) Nuestro protagonista recibe especiales tratos por parte de un técnico que viene a su casa a efectuar una reparación. Ambos disfrutarán sus cuerpos con ansia y ganas de más.


**Aclaración**: La historia no es mía es de "Anónimo", además los personajes del HARRY POTTER le pertenecen a su propietaria la Británica J. K Rowling. Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**Antecedentes:**

_El uso del Teléfono caseros y Celulares entre magos es más normal desde que el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra y el departamento de regulación de uso de aparatos Muggles, se han dado cuenta que esta tecnología es muy bueno, excelente medio de comunicación para localizar cualquier Mago en donde este y con rapidez. Y se implementaron los teléfonos caseros en todos los hogares en donde sus dueños dieron su permiso, de estos ya ha pasado un año. _

El señor Abraxas Malfoy desde hace más de una semana está teniendo problemas con el funcionamiento de su teléfono, ya que tenía una interferencia bastante molesta cada vez que hacia una llamada. Así que reporto el problema a un técnico especializado en estos problemas.

El lunes recibió una llamada de un técnico preguntándome a qué hora podía pasar a su hogar para atender su solicitud. Él se quedé un poco sorprendido, ya que no se acordaba de dicho reporte, pero como todo Malfoy rápidamente se recuperó, al decirle el técnico cual era mi avería, en eso recordó el asunto y quedo con él para el martes a las dos de la tarde.

El martes el Sr. Abrazas Malfoy tenía un compromiso muy importante con el Primer Ministro de Francia, y en cuanto llego su hijo Lucius Malfoy de atender unos asuntos importantes, lo dejo encargado de recibir y solucionar el problema con ayuda del técnico.

Para las dos de la tarde Lucius ya se encontraba algo aburrido, pero con una puntualidad impresionante apareció el técnico en Malfoy Manor. Cuando lo vio, tampoco le presto demasiada atención pues en un principio no le pareció nada del otro mundo. Era alto, unos 20 años, piel clara, cabello castaños claro, una cara normal, ojos avellana, y un cuerpo que en principio no pudo distinguir porque venía enfundado en una anorak de la empresa. Se presentó (identificándose con el carné de la empresa), se llamaba Remus Lupin, se dio la mano y comenzó a trabajar.

Y ahí es, cuando empezó todo. Una vez que se quitó el anorak dejo a la vista el cuerpecito que tenía. Además, conforme iban comentando el problema, se iba relajando e incluso se reía y entonces también dejaba ver que, lo que se había parecido una cara normal, cuando sonreía era bastante atractiva, especialmente la boca y los dientes blancos como la nata.

A pesar del uniforme, se entreveía que tenía un pecho bastante bien formado (sin exagerar de musculatura) y unas piernas que eran una pasada. Bien, pues si así eran el pecho y las piernas, el culo que uno podía imaginarse a través del pantalón era de mil y rápidamente Lucius se fijó en el paquete del técnico muy bien marcado. No era nada exagerado (tampoco podía ir por las casas exhibiéndose) pero lo tenía muy bien puesto.

Remus comenzó su trabajo y desgraciadamente, cada vez que arreglaba algo, se estropeaba otra cosa, con lo que ya podrán imaginar el cachondeo que tenían ambos. Lucius todo el tiempo no paraba de admirar el cuerpazo del técnico, además, como presintió que él se daba cuenta, no se corté y lo hacía cada vez con más descaro. Cuando se subió a la escalera de mano, tenía su paquete apenas a cinco centímetros de Lucius, que acaba de llegar del mundo muggles, por lo que estaba vestido con traje y corbata, lo que le vino muy bien porque disimulaba el pantalón la erección que tenía.

Tras una hora de ir arreglando y desarreglando las cosas, dieron con el problema, pero no lo podía arreglar del todo ese mismo día, con lo que le preguntó a Lucius si podría venir al día siguiente, cuando terminara todos los avisos que tenía y los arreglaba detenidamente sin prisas. A Lucius le encantó la idea y hecho, quedaron a las 6 de la tarde, ya que a esa hora su padre estaría ocupado.

Ese día Lucius estuvo todo el día en el Ministerio Muggle solucionando unos problemas con las empresa se su familia y regreso como las 5, su padre ya no estaba en Malfoy Manor con lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para ducharse y ponerse cómodo, más que nada para estar a punto por si surgía algo, de lo que Lucius estaba seguro de que surgiría. Además, aprovecho, para ponerse esos vaqueros que le encantaron en una tienda muggle que le sienta bastante bien, marca sus piernas y se miraba un paquete genial, y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas que también realza su pecho.

Remus Lupin llego puntual a las 6, y en menos de media hora ya había arreglado el problema. A las 6:45 se estaban tomando un whisky de fuego en la biblioteca y ahí siguió lo inevitable.

El rubio (Lucius) seguía mirándolo de la forma más descarada posible y se di cuenta que el castaño (Remus) también se fijaba en su paquete y qué, aunque al principio de una manera furtiva, pero que una vez se dio cuenta que Lucius se lo tocaba iba poniéndose derecho su pene conforme iba creciendo, ya las miradas eran más directas e intensas.

A partir de ahí, todo vino sobre ruedas. Se acercó a él, le quité la copa de whisky de fuego que estaba tomando y lo beso. De verdad que no temió que su reacción fuera negativa, al contrario, sabía que le iba a responder. Y así lo hizo. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Mezclaban sus salivas, lenguas... una pasada.

A la vez que se besaban, ya sus manos no podían aguantar más y empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, el pecho, la espalda, el culo, y al final, el paquete. Si su empalme era de caballo el suyo era de elefante. ¡Vaya tranca que podía sentir a través del pantalón!

Sus manos ya no exploraban sus cuerpos, ya eran garras, que lo único que querían eran quitar la barrera de ropa que separan su cuerpos al desnudo. Fue visto y no previsto, estaban los dos desnudos en la biblioteca. Tan pronto que estaban desnudos, Remus le comenzó a besar y a morder el pecho de Lucius. El técnico le besaba, le mordía, le lamía, y fue descendiendo hasta el vientre donde su actuación seguía siendo la misma.

Aunque en el castaño comiera, él estaba bien, además le indico que estarían más cómodos en la cama. Dicho y hecho, subieron a la habitación Lucius y allí comenzó una batalla sexual como pocas veces la han vivido.

Tal cual se tumbaron, de nuevo estaban enzarzados y esta vez ya no era el técnico sólo quien lo besaba, mordía o lamía. El rubio no quería perder la oportunidad de saciarse de aquel cuerpo. Era increíble la dureza de su pecho, la turgencia de sus pezones, pequeños pero duros. Esta vez fue Lucius el que primero se fue deslizando por su vientre, pero la verdad es que no quería tampoco perder mucho tiempo en esa zona.

Ya había visto el pene que se gastaba y quería degustarla a tope. No era nada bestial, unos 18 cm. pero un poco (quizás un mucho) más gruesa, pero no tanto como para no podérsela tragarla. Y así lo hizo. Empezó a chuparle el capullo, sonrosado y ya "goteando" pero no podía contenerse así que del tirón se la tragué y comenzó a hacerle una mamada histórica, y no sólo, ya por las ganas que tenía de comerme su pene, sino que Remus también estaba ansioso y volteando a Lucius, comenzó también a comérsela. Así que estaban enzarzados en un 69 frenético. Como luego el castaño también se confesaría, su pasión es mamar penes. Ambos tenían las mismas necesidades puesto que al unísono, conforme sus las chupadas, iban explorando el culo del otro.

Lucius sentía como que el técnico iba jugando con su dedo cerca de su orificio y que aprovechando la saliva que con la magnífica mamada que le estaba haciendo resbalaba por su pene, la aprovechaba para hacerla llegar hasta su culo (él por su parte iba haciendo lo mismo porque cree que, y nunca mejor dicho, se les hacía la boca agua teniendo ese manjar en la boca ). Aunque ambos sabían que "no estaba bien" lo que iban a hacer, ninguno quiso retirarse de la boca el pene del otro cuando comenzaron a sentir los primeros espasmos de la cercana eyaculación que apenas podían contener, pues con la mamada y con el masaje anal que se estaban dado, era bastante difícil el contenerse, así que, aunque no se pusieron de acuerdo, cada uno explotó en la boca del otro al unísono... Fue la cantidad importante de leche la que ambos soltaron por sus miembros y que saborearon como un premio ansiado. Fueron cuatro o cinco "disparos" los que sintieron en sus bocas.

El rubio un principio se dejé en la boca ese jugo "celestial" sin saborearlo, pero cuando comenzó a sentir su sabor, se deleitó saboreándolo y se lo tragué despacito (Lucius: que sí, que eso ya sé que está mal, pero a veces hacemos estupideces que no somos capaces de reprimir.) degustando cada gota. Remus cree que sintió lo mismo porque aun teniendo su pene en su boca, sentía cómo se tragaba su semen.

Aunque quedaron exhaustos, comenzaron a besarse con más pasión, si cabe, que al principio, con lo que acabaron intercambiando sus salivas y semen. Medio abrazados, ambos comenzaron a fumar un puro.

Y digo que comenzaron porque apenas le dieron unas dos caladas, se miraron y de nuevo comenzaron los besos y ahí inicio un nuevo el ataque. Esta vez ya no necesitaban sus penes en la boca. Lo necesitaban en otro sitio. La pugna era quién taladraba a quién. Ambos estaban como locos por tener dentro el arma del otro, pero resultaba bastante difícil hacerlo ambos a la vez, así que el ganador sería el que fuera más listo.

En este caso fue Lucius con su inteligencia. Puso al técnico boca arriba, lo agarro de los brazos y lo comenzó a lubricarse de nuevo su miembro en la boca de Remus. A los dos segundos ya no era necesario que le agarrara los brazos, por lo que con sus manos y saliva le iba humedeciendo su entrada. Cuestión de tres minutos, cuando sentí que ya tenía el culo bastante húmedo y dilatado, sin que él pudiera hacer nada, se montó sobre en el pene húmedo del castaño y comenzó a metérmela muy despacio, no porque se hiciera mucho daño, que algo sí se hacía, sino porque quería sentir cómo le iba taladrando milímetro a milímetro y cómo su ano se iba adaptando alrededor del pedazo de carne caliente que iba engullendo.

También quería disfrutar de la cara de gozo que iba poniendo Remus conforme se iba introduciéndose más y más su pene en su ano. Cree que fue bastante hijo Morgana, pues lo iba haciendo tan despacio que se metía un centímetro y se lo sacaba dos, con lo que la tuvo totalmente dentro y con su culo (de Lucius) sentía su vello púbico. A partir de ahí, dejé rienda suelta a cabalgar que (al igual que la mamada) fue histórica.

Con las embestidas que se daba, se metía el pene del técnico hasta los huevos y luego casi se la sacaba por completo. Se acoplaron muy bien. Llevaban el mismo ritmo. Mientras se clavaba y se desclava de él, Remus me iba haciendo una paja, con lo que de nuevo estaban casi al borde de la eyaculación.

Cuando sintió que él también se iba a correr, se devolvió la jugada y fue Remus el hijo Morgana. En una de las embestidas se la sacó por completo y se volteó en la cama ofreciéndome su culo que él, habiendo previsto lo que iba a hacer, ya se lo había lubricado. A pesar de que el rubio dejó un poco con las ganas al sentirme "vacío", no dude un momento en follármelo.

Era bastante difícil resistirse a ese culo abierto ante sus ojos. No le anduvo con miramientos. Fue directo y de una sola embestida se la clavé hasta el tope. No tenían demasiado tiempo que antes, de así que con tres fuertes embestidas, comenzaron a correrse porque Remus también se estaba haciendo una paja mientras se lo estaban follando. Esta vez sí obraron bien, y no se corrí dentro, pero fue igual que si lo hubiera hecho. Mientras que se pajeaba, él también se lo hacía y se corrieron juntos. Esta vez sí que quedaron exhaustos. Podían oír la respiración entrecortada después de tan tremenda corrida.

Volvieron a tomar los puros que antes habían apagado y se los fumamos. Luego se ducharon juntos, pero a pesar de que tenían ganas de volver a la carga, se contuvieron puesto que Remus le dijo a Lucius que se le hacía tarde y su novia lo estaba esperando. Ante ese hecho el rubio no quiso saber más pero...

**- Sr. Malfoy ya es mi tercera vez con un hombre, pero aunque nunca lo buscaba, no podía desaprovechar su provocación**. -.- termino diciéndome y dando un corto beso.

Con eso Remus se despidió, cogió sus herramientas, se dimos las manos y se marchó. Pero no antes de preguntarle...

**- Te gustaría volvernos a ver, Sr. Malfoy...**

**- Claro que si Remus, pero déjame de tratar de usted y solo dime Lucius. -.-** terminó de decir para tomar al castaño entre sus brazo y despedirlo con un apasionado beso.

**:::::... FIN ...:::::**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, que desde que leí el trama me gusto y pues aquí se las traigo. Y espero sus comentarios.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. E_**sta historia no es mía, le pertenece a su autor y yo le hice pequeña mejoras y modificándola para darle viva a mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter.

De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero la tome prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría.

**Autor Original: **Anónimo

**Titulo Original:** Avería afortunada

**Publicada: **26-jun-01

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** relato/281/


End file.
